Pick Me Up So I Can Fall Back Down
by TheFirstLostGirl1987
Summary: Blane comes from a military family so his father's treatment of him seemed normal. Then his Mum killed herself, his father became worse. Blane turns to methods of coping including drugs and cutting. His only saving grace is his friend Charlotte. But what will happen when Charlie isn't around for Blane? Dark story very similar themes to the Secret Life of Oscar Cole.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I've got off my butt and have started writing MI High again. This is a dark fic, much similar to The Secret Life of Oscar Cole. **

**This fic is dedicated to millie whittaker for inspiring me to write MI High again. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Blane lay awake in bed that night, listening to the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and towards his room. He heard the door open with a bang, making him jump slightly and curl up into a tighter ball. Fear pulsed through him.

Mr Whittaker staggered over to his son's bed, kicking off his heavy boots and socks and ripped the cover off his son's shaking body. He pinned Blane to the bed, face down and bent his son's right arm behind his back in a vice like grip.

Blane let out a whimper and flinched when his Dad hit him on the side of the head. "what have I told you about making noise boy?" His father snarled.

Blane closed his eyes and yelped when his Dad yanked at his hair. "Answer me, when I ask you a question boy." His Dad bellowed.

"You told me to b-be silent and t-take it like a m-man. Sir." Blane gasped.

Mr Whittaker nodded. "It appears you've still not learn that lesson." He removed his belt and used it to secure his son's hand behind his back.

Blane didn't struggle, it was worse if he struggled. He just laid there and took it, biting into his pillow to stop himself from screaming. When Blane's father was done, he moved off the bed and untied his son's hands.

Mr Whittaker pushed his son off the bed and after replacing his boots began to kick any part of Blane's body he could reach. "You're a worthless piece of shit! It's your fault she's dead." His father shouted at him. "You killed her." He kicked Blane in the face, causing Blane to black out.

Blane woke up the next day and groaned. He had to get to school. He took a quick cold shower, he didn't deserve warm water. Blane looked at himself in the mirror, there was a bruise forming under his left eye. He would have to think of some way to explain that because people were going to notice. He sighed and glanced down at the black, purple and yellow bruises forming on his chest.

Blane closed his eyes and picked up the razor blade, he stared at it, twirling it around in his fingers before pressing it to his left wrist and making three stinging cuts. Before doing the same thing on his right wrist. He skipped breakfast and went straight to school.

"Blane." Charlotte smiled at him, waving to him.

Blane smiled and walked over to his best friend. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." Charlie frowned. "Blane… What happened?" She reached up, cupping his cheek and gently stroked the bruise forming under his eyes.

"Oh, I erm… walked into a door." Blane lied.

Charlie looked up at him. "Blane you're a horrible liar." She told him. "Now what happened?" She fixed him with a firm stare. "Did your Dad do this to you?"

Blane hung his head. "Charlie, please drop it." Blane pleaded.

"No I won't Blane. You told me this had stopped." She hissed.

Blane glanced around. "Can you please keep your voice down?"

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "How long?"

"It… didn't stop." Blane hung his head.

Charlie pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Blane. You have got to tell someone." She told him, holding him at arms length. "Are you listening to me? Blane…"

"I can't." Blane shot back. "No one can help. Look it's only for another year and then I can get my own place." He told her. "I can last another…"

"Blane can you hear yourself?" Charlie shook her head. "He's abusing you." She shook her head, fighting the tears.

Blane sighed. "I know but there isn't anything I can do." He argued. "Please Charlie you can't tell anyone about this. Promise me." Blane grabbed her shoulders.

"I won't say anything." Charlie sighed. "But you should."

Blane closed his eyes fighting tears. Charlie pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. Blane rested his chin on her head, Charlie had always been shorter than him.

Charlie broke from the hug. "Hey, if things get out of hand and you need someone to talk to, you call me, no matter the time or the day, you pick up that phone." She pointed at him.

Blane nodded. "I will."

Charlie kissed his cheek and shouldered her bag. "I've got to get to class. You call me ok?" She turned to head to class.

"Yeah." Blane watched her go, placing a hand to his cheek where her lips had been. His life may be pretty shitty but at least he had Charlie.

**So here is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I want Charlie to be in the know but she doesn't know everything. She's going to be there for Blane, so the effects of later events will effect Blane's situation. **


	2. Chapter 2

Blane got home from school to find his Dad at home waiting for him. He ducked to dodge a flying beer bottle which smashed on the wooden door behind him. Before he could blink, Blane was pinned against the front door, his feet crunching on glass.

"Where have you been? Did I give you permission to leave the house?" He shouted at him.

Blane blinked back tears, pain in his lower back from the door handle digging into his spine. "Da…Dad I've be-been a-at s-sc-school." He gasped.

Blane's Dad pushed him away from the door and hit him. "Did I give you permission to go to school?" He bellowed.

"No… No sir." Blane stammered.

"Get upstairs. One hundred press ups." He barked. "I'll be upstairs to deal with you later."

Blane nodded. "Yes sir. Right away sir." He ran upstairs. Blane dumped his bag on the bed and pulled off his jumped and school shirt, dropping down and beginning the press ups. He was on seventy when his father walked into the room.

"You're worthless." He shouted. "Keep going boy, I haven't told you to stop." His Dad barked at him.

Blane closed his eyes and continued with the press ups. His arms began to ache but he knew he'd get worse if he stopped.

"Get up." His Dad snapped at him.

Blane stood up and kept his gaze lowered. He grunted when his Dad punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. Blane's Dad pushed him back onto the bed, moving to straddle his son on the bed.

Blane lay there and allowed his Dad to do as he pleased. When he was finished, his Dad grabbed him by the hair and threw him face first into the wall. Blane braced himself and bit his lip when the belt connected with his back. He got fifteen that night, his Dad must be in a fairly good mood.

His Dad left him alone and Blane slumped on the floor, putting his head in his hands and sobbed. He ached all over and wanted nothing more than for the pain to cease, for his life to cease and not be hurt anymore.

"Pull yourself together Blane." He muttered to himself, crawling to the bathroom and climbing into the shower, allowing the water to wash away the blood. He grabbed his razor blade and examined his wrist, he slowly dragged the blade around his wrist a few times, feeling relief in the familiar sting. "I'm useless. I'm worthless. I deserve everything I get." He whispered with each cut, repeating the action with the other wrist.

He left the bathroom and pulled on a pair of jobbing bottoms and a T-Shirt. He found a tray on his desk, a bowl of tomato soup, two slices of bread, a mug of tea and some bandages. Blaine ate the bread and soup before wrapping his back with the bandages and drinking the tea. He struggled through his homework, feeling incredibly tired. Once he'd finished, he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Blane awoke in the night to find his Dad in bed with him once more. He was pinned to the bed and knew better than to fight back. He lay there and took it. Once his Dad left he lay awake staring at the clock, it was three in the morning. Blane was still incredibly tired and all he wanted was to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night, praying someone would come and take him away, or kill him.

Charlie was there to meet him in the morning. "Hey."

"Hey." He offered her a small smile. "So… Last day." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah… You doing much this half term?"

Blane shook his head. "No. You want to do something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Stewart walked over smiling. "Hey guys."

"Hey man." Blane greeted his friend. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You?" Stewart asked.

"Yeah." Blane answered. "What are you doing this half term?"

Stewart smiled. "Dad and I are going to a science convention in Bristol." He told his friend, before going off on a long talk about the convention.

Charlie gave Blane a smile before walking off in the direction of class.

At the end of the day Charlie walked home with Blane. "Sorry I couldn't stand another minute of Stewart talking about the convention." She told him.

Blane shrugged. "No problem."

"So do you want to come over Wednesday?" Charlie asked. "We can watch some movies, eat junk food…" Charlie suggested.

Blane nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. Well this is me. I'll see you then." He motioned to the house.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. And don't forget you can call anytime." She placed a hand on his arm.

Blane smiled. "Thanks Charlie."

"It's what friends are for right?" She smiled at him.

Blane nodded and then walked into the house. Luckily his Dad wasn't home, so he got something to eat from the kitchen and then cleaned up his mess, before going up to his room and grabbing a book off the shelf.

He lay on his bed and continued to read from where he'd left off, when he heard the door slam and heavy footsteps. "BOY!"

Blane jumped up and ran downstairs, standing to attention. "Yes sir."

"I got this in the post today." His father held up Blane's school report. "Your grades are appalling, I knew you were stupid boy, I didn't know you were that stupid." He barked. "Basement! Now!" His father instructed him.

Blane headed down to the basement and stood to attention. His father walked down, taking off his jacket and set his belt down. Looking down at paper. "Math's 40%. English 94%. Science 52%. Geography 49%. PE 52%. RE 42%. Drama 38%. History 58%. What do you have to say for yourself?" His father shouted.

Blane hung his head. "Nothing sir. I have no excuse."

"So you're lazy and stupid." His father barked. "I don't know what I did to deserve a son like you." He shouted and circled Blane. "The belt doesn't seem to be getting through to you, does it boy?"

Blane closed his eyes and didn't answer.

"We'll have to try something a bit different. Strip." He ordered.

Blane quickly did as he was told. He watched his dad take a seat in a wooden chair, motioning for Blane to come over. Blane slowly walked over to his Dad, shaking slightly with fear. His Dad grabbed his arm, pulling the teen across his lap, pinning Blane's arm painfully behind his back with one hand.

Blane yelped when he felt a sharp slap on his arse. The hand came down again, quick and hard in ten hits. His Dad pushed him off his lap. "Desk, hands resting on it. If you move you're going to be in worse trouble than you already are."

Jumping up, Blane walked over to the desk and rested his hands on it.

"Now, let's see… 20 for Maths, 20 for Science, 20 for Geography, 30 for Drama, History and RE and 10 for PE." His father told him. "You can count your hits, if you miss one, I'll continue until you count again. Clear."

"Yes sir." Blane answered weakly, knowing this was going to hurt. 100 hits. This was the worst beating he'd ever gotten.

The cane came down hard. He managed to count up to twenty before he had to stop to catch his breath but his father didn't stop. The cane stopped at fifty. The second fifty came with the strap, over his back. Blane counted the last one and his knees gave way.

"You will not leave this house boy for the remainder of your holidays, you will study everyday and run drills in the morning. You will be permitted one meal a day." His father told him.

"Sir." Blane pleaded. "Wednesday… I was going to ask… If I might be permitted to see Charlie." He looked up at his father.

His Dad's lips were pressed in a tight line, Blane thought he was in for another beating. "If and only if you have improved your grades by Wednesday, you may go but only if you behave properly and Maths, Science, History, Geography and RE are brought up to at least 75%."

"Thank you sir." Blane bowed his head.

"Now get out of my sight." His father hissed.

Blane slowly rose from the floor and limped out of the basement, collecting his clothes and heading to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here you are my lovelies another chapter. Warning might be some upsetting content, it isn't graphic but it's there. Will put warning in where no to read if you don't want to. Please review. **

Blane worked as hard as he could over the next few days, receiving beatings every day and nightly visits from his Dad. It was Tuesday evening and he was stood in his room, whilst his father looked over his latest tests.

"Hmmm, better." His Dad set his scores down. "You may go to Charlie's tomorrow but you will continue to work at this level constantly or we'll have a repeat of this. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Blane looked down at his feet.

"Don't take that tone with me boy." His father snapped. "Since you think you've got such a smart mouth, we'll put it to better use, shall we?"

Blane looked up at his Dad in confusion.

"On your knees boy." His Dad barked.

**Warning stop reading now if you don't want to read about forced sex in a tiny bit more detail than before. This should still be T rating because it's only very suggestive but warning is in place if you want to skip over. **

Blane slowly lowered himself onto his knees. He looked up at his Dad with fearful eyes. He watched his Dad undo his trousers and pull them down along with his underwear. Blane turned his gaze from his Dad's cock, fighting back the tears.

"Open." His Dad caressed his jaw.

"Dad… Please…" Blane begged.

Smack! His Dad hit him across the cheek. "You'll do as you're told boy, or you'll stay here tomorrow." His Dad threatened. "Now open that smart mouth of yours like a good boy."

Blane shuddered and opened his mouth. Blane gagged and choked, his stomach churning, he felt sick to his stomach but he let his Dad do what he wanted. In. Out. In. Out. Blane closed his eyes and waited for it to be over, concentrating on breathing through his nose and not throwing up. He flinched at the pain of his Dad tugging at his hair. Blane felt a hot sticky liquid fill his mouth and gagged.

"Swallow it." His Dad ordered, stilling in his mouth.

Blane choked and complained but managed to swallow it. His Dad pulled away and hit Blane in the stomach, before leaving his room.

**Start reading again.**

Blane curled up on the floor and sobbed. He felt his stomach churn and rushed for the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. He lay on the cool floor, trying to stop himself from shaking. He closed his eyes and sobbed.

Blane stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower, sitting under the cold spray, he picked up the blade. The water turned red and Blane stared at the small rivets of blood running down his arm from the fresh cuts he'd made. His wrists were now littered with scars.

He got up and pulled on a clean pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed.

The next day Blane was so happy to be leaving his living nightmare. He grabbed a few films for them to watch and wore his best jeans and T-Shirt. He made sure he had his phone and bade goodbye to his Dad at nine.

He knocked on the door to the Critchley home. Mrs Critchley opened the door. "Hello Blane. Charlie is up in her room." She let him in.

"Thanks Mrs Critchley." Blane walked up the stairs and knocked on Charlie's bedroom door, which had been painted in the style of the front of the TARDIS from Doctor Who.

Charlie opened the door and smiled. "Hey." She pulled him in to a hug.

Blane flinched slightly.

Charlie pulled away. "What's up?" She questioned.

Blane shook his head and walked into her room. "Dad wasn't pleased with my grades." He mumbled. "I've had to work hard for him just to let me out."

"Let me see." Charlie told him.

Blane sighed and closed his eyes, pulling his T-Shirt over his head. Charlie gasped. "Blane some of these are infected." She exclaimed. "Sit on the bed, I've got a first aid kit in the bathroom." She told him.

"Charlie you don't…" Blane tried to protest.

"Blane, I'm your friend and I care about you. Let me look after you." She pleaded.

Blane sighed and sat down on the bed. Charlie grabbed the first aid kit form the bathroom and switched on the TV to a re run of Doctor Who before setting to work, tending to the welts and cuts on Blane's back.

"Jesus Blane. You gotta tell someone about this." She sighed.

"I can't. He'll kill me." Blane whispered. "I just want to forget." He told her.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, brushing away a stray tear. "I hate seeing you hurt like this. Blane I…" Charlie trailed off and hung her head.

"Charlie…" Blane felt his heart rate increase.

Their heads got closer and closer and then their lips brushed softly. Charlie wrapped her arms around Blane's neck and tilted her head slightly, opening her mouth. Blane placed his hands on her waist, kissing Charlie back, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. This was what his first kiss should have been like, not a forced kiss from his own Dad.

The two broke apart to breathe and Charlie rested her forehead against Blane's. "I love you." She told him.

Blane smiled. "I love you too Charlie. You're all that keeps me going." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Charlie leant up and kissed him again. The two laid on Charlie's bed, kissing. Suddenly the door opened and Stewart walked in. "The convention was can…" He stopped and blinked. He was not seeing this. Blane was shirtless kissing his sister on her bed.

The two jumped apart and Blane pulled on his T-Shirt.

"Stewart. Can't you knock." Charlie glared at her twin.

Stewart stared at the two. "You. And you." He pointed at each of them.

"Yes Stewart." Charlie rolled her eyes, pulling him in and shutting the door. "Why not announce it to the whole street?"

Blane stood up. "Listen mate… I know this is a bit of a shock but…"

"You could have told me." Stewart shouted. "I'm meant to be your best mate. And you're my twin sister." Stewart glared at them. "But no, I'm left in the dark as usual."

"Stewart, this only just happened." Charlie told him.

"Oh." Stewart flushed. "Ok well erm… I er…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I'm going to go do that science homework." Stewart left the room.

Charlie rested her head on Blane's shoulder. "Remind me to get a lock for that door." She mumbled.

Blane chuckled, stroked her hair. "I don't think your Dad would approve." He pointed out.

"Mmm." Charlie closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Blane asked her.

Charlie nodded. "I haven't been able to sleep." She told him. "I've been worried about you."

Blane kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

The two fell asleep on Charlie's bed, Charlie curled into Blane's side her head resting on his chest, with Blane's arms around her. For once in a long time, Blane was able to sleep peacefully and without fear.

**Another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please review. Also I am now taking suggestions for story lines people would like to see, please bare in mind that I'm a non canon writer and prefer to use OCs. I will be taking suggestions for any of the following categories MI High, Avengers, Twilight (Nothing to do with Bella I can't stand her), Harry Potter and Merlin. If you have any ideas or stories you would like to see please pm me or tell me in a review. I will see what I can do. **


	4. Chapter 4

Blane awoke with a start and groaned. He glanced down at Charlie who was still asleep beside him. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh shit." He exclaimed.

Charlie blinked and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's six o'clock. I promised Dad I would be home by four." Blane jumped out of the bed. "I'm dead." He panicked.

Charlie jumped up and took his hand. "Don't go."

"If I don't go now, it'll only be worse." Blane sighed, leaning down and brushing his lips to hers. "I love you."

Charlie smiled. "I love you too." She whispered.

Blane got home at half past six. He had only just stepped through the door when a glass came soaring at his head. Blane ducked and the glass shattered on the wood of the door. "What time do you call this?" His Dad bellowed, charging at him and pushed Blane against the door, holding his son by the throat.

Blane struggled. "Dad… I'm sorry… I f-f-fell a-a-asleep a-at Ch-Charlie's." He gasped.

His Dad glared at him. "That's no excuse." He screamed in his son's face. Mr Whittaker grabbed his son by the hair and dragged him upstairs. Throwing Blane to the floor, he glared down at his son. "I'll teach you to disobey me." He snarled.

"Dad… I'm sorry… Please…" Blane begged.

"Silence." His Dad hissed. "On your knees."

Blane slowly got onto his knees, sitting on his heels. He hung his head, trying to hide the tears of fear and panic.

His Dad stomped out of the room and returned a second later with a taser gun. "Take off your shirt boy."

Blane did so with shaking hands. He screamed when the taser made contact with his chest, electricity shooting through his body making his muscles spasm. He fell forwards and couldn't move. Blane let out a wail when the taser hit his lower back. He was shocked at least ten time before his father got rid of the taser. Blane couldn't move his muscles ached and he felt like he was dying. Blane barely registered his Dad climbing on top of him and pulling down his trousers. Blane cried to himself, after his Dad had left him on the bedroom floor.

The next week things got worse. Cutting wasn't doing anything to ease the pain inside of him anymore, he needed to numb the pain.

Blane was cleaning out his parents room when he found them. His Mum's old stash, ecstasy tablets. He took one that night after his Dad had finished with him. He felt numb, it took away the pain.

Blane hid the little white pills in his sock drawer, a place his Dad would never find them.

Charlie knocked on the door to Blane's home on Monday, their last day of freedom before school started again.

Mr Whittaker opened the door, with a broad smile. "Hello Charlie. We weren't expecting you."

"Hello Mr Whittaker. I was in the area, thought I'd pop over and say hi. Is Blane home?" She asked him.

Mr Whittaker nodded. "Of course, come on in. He's in his room. You know the way up." He motioned her inside.

"Thanks sir." Charlie faked a smile at the vile man, whom she hated to her very core and walked upstairs to Blane's room. She knocked on the door and then entered. "Hey."

Blane was laying on his bed, a spy novel in his hands. He looked up at her and gave her a goofy smile. "Hey." His words were slurred.

Charlie shut the door with a frown. "Blane?" She walked over to him and grabbed his chin in her hand. "You're high aren't you?"

Blane smiled. "I love you."

Charlie's frown deepened. "Jesus Blane, after what that shit did to your Mum?" She shook her head. "Where is it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about?" Blane mumbled.

"Where are the drugs Blane?" Charlie asked him firmly.

Blane's eyes flickered to his sock drawer. Charlie stood up and went for the draw, she found the small bag of white pills. "Blane…" She sighed. "Right." She got up and walked into the bathroom, emptying the bag into the toilet and flushed the foul stuff away.

"Charlie." Blane whined.

"No Blane. This stuff will kill you." She told him. "Listen to me ok, you have to tell someone about this." Charlie told him in a whisper.

Blane shook his head. "I can't." He sobbed. "I'm so tired Charlie."

Charlie kissed the top of his head. "I know." She held him in her arms. "Blane please tell someone." She pleaded with him.

"I can't." He sobbed even harder. "I can't."

"Ok. Shhh. Calm down." Charlie soothed him.

The two lay on Blane's bed, Charlie gently stroked Blane's hair and kissed him softly.

Mr Whittaker came up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Charlie, Blane needs to study. I'm afraid you need to go now." He called through the door.

Charlie got up and gently kissed Blane. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blane kissed her hard on the lips.

Mr Whittaker knocked on the door again. The two teens broke apart and Charlie sighed, leaving. "Goodbye Mr Whittaker."

"Take care Charlie." He closed the door behind her.

Once he was sure Charlie was gone, Mr Whittaker, went into his son's room and pinned him to the bed by his throat. "What lies you been telling boy?" He shouted.

"None… I-I haven't s-said anything." Blane choked.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" Mr Whittaker yelled in Blane's face. "I'll tell you now boy, if you say anything about this to anyone, no one will believe you. I'm an adult with a military history, you're just a little shit nobody." He sneered. "And if I get teachers or police sniffing around asking questions, I'll kill you."

Blane sobbed. "I haven't."

"And you never will, if you ever want to see the light of day again." Mr Whittaker smirked, pulling his son off the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, smirking at his son on the floor. "Let's see if you remember our little lesson on how to put that smart mouth of yours to better use." Mr Whittaker undid his trousers.

Blane curled up in his bed after it was over and he craved the drugs but there were none. He needed to feel numb but there was no escape. Nothing to escape the nightmares.

**Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Blane and Stewart walked into school. Blane was limping slightly, his Dad had been drunk last night and very brutal, his left side ached and he was having trouble breathing but he pushed himself on.

"Not that I'm not cool with you dating my sister but I barely see you anymore. What's going on with you Blane?" Stewart asked his friend.

Blane shook his head. "I'm fine. I've just had a lot going on." He told Stewart.

"Yeah, that's what Charlie keeps telling me. Are you two in on something? Because she keeps disappearing and reappearing, I don't know what's going on with her but she's not sleeping and she barely eats. When she's at home she locks herself in her room… Do you think it's a girl thing or something?" Stewart asked.

Blane shrugged, fighting with his breathing. "I don't know… Where is she anyway?" He asked, looking around outside the school gate.

"There." Stewart pointed to his sister, who was just crossing the road.

The next minute seemed to happen in slow motion. A car came speeding around the corner and collided with Charlie, who went flying over the roof and hit the pavement and the car disappeared around the corner.

"CHARLIE!" Blane shouted and ran into the road beside her, pain forgotten.

Charlie was still conscious but barely. Blane took her hand in his. "Stay with me Charlie." He looked around. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He shouted, turning back to Charlie.

"Blane." Charlie croaked, pressing the package into his hand. "It holds the answers." She told him. "It's going to be… ok." She closed her eyes. "Believe in yourself… like… I… believe in you…" She passed out.

"No. Charlie." Blane shouted.

He couldn't go with her to the hospital, Stewart had gone with her. Blane was forced to go into school. Blane looked down at his hand and saw a package wrapped in brown paper. He stuffed it in his bag and walked into the classroom.

"Blane are you ok?" Daisy asked him.

Blane glared at her. "No, I'm not ok Daisy. My best friend and probably the only person I have in this world, who actually knows what I'm going through and is there for me, was just run over, she might die. So no, I'm not ok." He sat down at his desk only to see the rubber on the end of his pencil flashing.

Blane got up and the others joined him on the way to HQ. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. All he could feel was the pain coursing though him.

"Blane, I'm sorry about Charlie." Rose told him.

He nodded and walked into the store room.

Lenny was waiting for them downstairs. "Team meet Dr Rosentime, MI9s leading specialist in super human production." He brought up an image on the screen. "At seven twenty three this morning he was kidnapped from his research lab." Lenny told them. "His computer files were wiped clean and the only things MI9 could find were these." He motioned to what appeared to be a surf board and a crazy looking body suit. "But we've no idea what they are or how they work." Lenny told them.

Rose walked over and examined the board. "It looks like an electronic surf board, but I can't see a power source." She told them.

"So where is the information from the computers?" Daisy asked.

"We don't know. But we think Rosentime's intern may have the data. But we don't know who they are yet because her identity was in with the data. Rose, I want you to study these items, Daisy, I want you to go to the lab and see if you can find anything." Lenny told the two girls.

"What about me?" Blane asked, gasping slightly.

"I want you to create a profile on the intern, see if we can find out who Rosentime had working for him." He told him.

Blane nodded. "Right intern, got it." He sat down at the computer, wincing at the pain.

Lenny glanced at the two girls. "Is he alright?"

"Charlie Critchley was run over outside school this morning." Rose glanced at Blane. "But Blane has been acting strange for months. I didn't want to say anything because it's his business but he's been a bit…"

"Jumpy, snappy, rude." Daisy listed off.

"Odd, like he's hiding something." Rose whispered.

Lenny nodded. "Right you two girls go to the lab, I'll talk to him." Lenny told them.

The girls left HQ and Lenny walked over to sit in the chair next to Blane. "Everything ok Blane?" Lenny asked.

Blane took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah Lenny." He replied. "I'm fine."

"Blane your mouth is saying one thing and your body language is saying another." Lenny pointed out.

The barriers broke and Blane broke down. "I can't do it anymore Lenny." He sobbed. "I can't loose her, I'll go mad."

Lenny was shocked. "Blane, what's going on?"

"I'm scared Lenny. I don't want to go home anymore. It hurts so much and I can't get away from it and Charlie… she could be dying and I can't loose her." Blane rambled.

Lenny frowned. "Blane who's hurting you?"

Blane shook his head. "I can't tell you, he said he's kill me if I told anyone."

"Blane, I promise I can stop anyone from hurting you but you've got to tell me what's going on." Lenny held onto Blane's shoulders.

Blane shook his head frantically. "I can't Lenny. I'm so scared." He whispered.

"Who are you scared of Blane?" Lenny asked.

"My Dad. My Dad ALRIGHT! He comes into my room every night and… he…" Blane sobbed. "I can't stop him, he b-beats me harder if I try." Blane yanked at his hair.

Lenny stared at his charge. "Blane… How long?"

"I don't know about eleven months. Dad always used to hit me and stuff before that. He's military, he called it discipline." Blane told Lenny bitterly, tears falling down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lenny asked him.

Blane shook his head. "I couldn't. I'm going to be so dead. He's going to kill me when he finds out I told. No one will believe me over him." Blane sobbed.

"Blane. I believe you." Lenny told him. "But I need to get you checked out. Have you received any medical attention?" He asked.

"No. Doctors ask too many questions." He sniffed.

Lenny nodded and pulled out his mobile. "Bicknell here. I'm bringing in an agent. Have Doctor Jones ready." He hung up the phone.

Blane sat in the doctors office at MI9 HQ. A female doctor walked in and sat down in the seat opposite him. "Hello Blane, I'm Doctor Jones but you can call me Karen." She smiled at him. "Lenny has told me you've been experiencing abuse at home?" She asked.

Blane nodded stiffly. He just concentrate on breathing but it hurt. It hurt so much, the pain was blinding.

"Ok, Blane. I'm going to need to examine you. I need to understand the full extent of you injuries and document them for legal purposes. Are you comfortable with this?" Karen asked him kindly.

Blane shook his head.

"Would it be easier if you had someone with you? I could asked for Lenny to come in if you'd like?" She questioned.

Blane thought for a moment and nodded.

"Ok." Karen smiled. "We'll go into the examining room." She motioned for him to follow her into a clinically white room, that smelt of disinfectant. "I'll go get Lenny, if you would mind changing into this." She handed him a hospital gown. "I'll be back in a moment."

Blane changed into the hospital gown and sat on the edge of the examining table. Karen came back in with Lenny, who gave Blane a reassuring smile. Blane gave a weak smile in return. Karen pulled up two chairs and opened a file. "Ok Blane. I'm going to need to examine your chest and back first, can you slip the gown off you shoulders please?" Karen asked him.

With shaking hands Blane slipped the gown off his shoulders, letting it fall to his lap. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of shock and horror on Lenny's face.

"Ok Blane, I'm going to check for any internal injuries. If you need me to stop at any point or something I do hurts too much, tell me." Karen told him.

Blane nodded.

Karen gently examined his ribs and chest, looking at the bruises and burn marks on his chest. "Blane has a taser been used on you at any point?" Karen asked him.

"Yes." Blane whispered. He screamed when she brushed his side with her fingertips. "Stop." He cried out.

"On a scale of one to ten, how painful?" Karen asked him.

"A hundred." Blane gasped recovering from the pain, his breathing was shallow.

"Blane are you experiencing trouble breathing?" Karen asked him.

Blane nodded.

Karen jumped up and grabbed a device from the bench. "Blane this is a portable x-ray, it's going to show me the damage to your side. I need you to keep very still." She told him.

Blane closed his eyes and panted, each breath getting harder.

Karen stared at the scanner. "I need to get him to surgery." She told Lenny. "I'm surprised he's even conscious, one of his ribs has snapped and pierced his lung."

Blane felt very dizzy, he could barely breathe. He fell forward and collapsed into blissful blackness.

**Ok I promise things will get better, Blane is going to be taken away from his Dad and Charlie… Well you'll have to wait and see about Charlie. **

**Please, please, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the long wait for an update. Here is chapter six. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Blane groaned and opened his eyes, reaching out to try and find the alarm clock. He felt something in his throat and he panicked. His Dad was attacking him in his sleep. He was going to die. Blaine thrashed about in the bed and there was an alarm, that was different. Then he felt the prick of a needle in his arm and soon he faded back into oblivion.

Blane woke for a second time. His head felt fuzzy and his chest hurt, had his Dad given him the belt when he was asleep. Surely he would have felt it. He looked around and saw he wasn't in his room. He was in a clinically white room, there was a monitor attached to his chest and that was what was making the beeping noise, there was an IV hooked up to his arm and he was tucked under crisp warm sheets.

A door opened and a woman walked in. "Hello Blane, how are you feeling?" She asked him.

Blane swallowed. His throat was dry. "I... Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the MI9 medical house." The woman explained.

That's when everything came back to him. Charlie. Telling Lenny. Talking to Doctor Karen Jones. Blane tried to sit up. "Charlie. I have to..."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Steady there Blane. You've suffered from some serious internal injuries. You're in no state to be going anywhere."

"I... Is Charlie ok?" Blane asked.

Karen shook her head. "I don't know right now but I can get Lenny to check for you." She smiled. "He's waiting outside. Do you want to see him?"

Blane nodded his head slowly. "Can I... Can I have some water?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm just going to check you vitals first ok?" Karen told him.

After Karen had checked his vitals, she got him a glass of water and helped him to sit up. "Small sips." She told him.

Blane sipped the water.

Karen left him and stepped outside the room. Lenny stood up. "Is he alright?"

"His vitals are good and there's no sign of any permanent damage, physically. Emotionally, mentally... It's too early to tell." Karen shook her head. "He was asking after a Charlie?"

Lenny sighed. "A friend of his. She was hit by a car yesterday. The doctors say she's in a coma and they're not sure if she is going to wake up." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe I didn't notice the signs." He shook his head.

Karen placed her hand on his arm. "This is not your fault. And the last thing Blane needs is you feeling sorry for yourself."

Lenny nodded. "Can I go in?"

"Yeah of course. Go on in." Karen stepped aside. "I have to go finish my rounds but I'll be back to check on Blane later." Karen walked off down the hall.

Lenny took a deep breath and walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks, Blane was hunched over, crying into his glass of water. Lenny had never seen anyone look so small. He slowly walked over to Blane and sat on the edge of the bed. "Blane."

Blane looked up and flung himself at Lenny, clinging onto the man like a life line. Lenny froze and then tentively wrapped his arms around Blane and held him.

Stewart hadn't left his sister's bedside. She looked so small. The doctors kept saying that she might not wake up. He didn't know if he could live without his twin. His parents were with the doctors now and he had no idea where Blane was.

"Charlie..." Stewart cleared his throat. "The doctors say you can hear me and that talking is meant to be good or something." Stewart took her hand. He laughed. "I don't know what to say. I know if you were awake you'd be telling us all to stop fussing. You've got to wake up Charlie." He pleaded.

Stewart sighed and hung his head. "Just wake up."

Rose was in HQ studying the surf board. Daisy was working on the profile of the intern. "Erm Rose... Does this look like who I think it does?"

Rose crossed over to the computer. "Oh my god. That's..."

"Charlie Critchley." They said together.

Lenny walked into HQ. "What do we have?"

"Where's Blane?" Daisy asked.

Lenny bit his lip. "That's for Blane to tell you. He's been having some trouble at home." He sighed. "Now what developments have we got."

"Well there was nothing at the lab but Daisy has been doing a profile on the intern. It looks a lot like Charlie Critchley." Rose explained. "I think the car accident and the kidnapping might be linked." Rose sat down at the computer. "I'm going to check out the CCTV footage and see if I can get a trace on the car."

Lenny nodded. "What about the items found?"

Rose shook her head. "Whatever technology is very advanced and I have no idea how it works."

"What about finding Doctor Rosentime?" Lenny asked.

"Nothing so far and no word from the kidnappers." Daisy shook her head. "It's just a shame Charlie Critchley is in a coma."

Back at the hospital, Charlie Critchly's eyes snapped open.

**So it's short and a bit of a filler but more Blane next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. **

Lenny led a team of MI9 agents to the Whittaker house. The armed agents went in first and cleared the whole house. Mr Whittaker was not there. Lenny walked into the house and looked around for evidence of where the horrific man would have gone. Lenny sighed and called it in.

One Week Later...

Doctor Karen Jones walked into Blane's room to find him reading a book. "Hello Blane. How are you this morning?" She asked.

Blane shrugged, setting his book down.

Karen pulled up a chair. "Lenny told me that they went to your house yesterday to arrest your Dad. Unfortunately he wasn't there." She explained. "But I want you to know you're safe here." Karen told him. "I also want to talk to you about something else."

Blane looked up at her from staring at his hands.

"Obviously you're going to be discharged from here soon and well you can't go home." Karen smiled at him softly. "So I would like to offer for you to come and live with me."

Blane blinked. He was shocked. Since he'd been here he'd grown close to the warm, kind doctor and she'd been more of a mother figure than his real mother had. But he'd never think she'd offer this. "Really?" He asked.

"We'd be very happy to have you." Karen nodded.

"I don't... I don't want to be a burden." Blane shook his head.

Karen smiled. "You won't be a burden." She told him. "But you don't have to answer right now."

Blane nodded. "Is there any more word on Charlie?"

Karen shook her head. "No. All we know is she's woken up twice since the accident but the doctors are keeping her heavily sedated to give her body time to heal but they say there's a good chance she'll pull through." Karen smiled.

"Can I see her?" Blane asked.

Karen bit her lip. "Once you've been discharged."

"I'd like to live with you... If that's ok?" Blane said.

"That's ok." Karen smiled. "Well I have to go continue my rounds. I'll see you tomorrow Blane." She stood up and left.

_"Charlie take this and get out." Doctor Rosentime placed teh usb stick in her hand. _

_"What about you?" Charlie asked. _

_Rosentime shook his head. "They can't get a hold of our work. Now go." He ordered. _

_Charlie ran all the way to school. When she saw Blane a sigh of relief came over her. Then she turned her head and it all happened in slow motion the car came towards her and then she was flying through the air. _

Stewart was so happy. His sister was going to be ok. She was going to live. Now all he had to worry about was Blane.

Blane had gone missing, shortly after the accident. He hadn't come to visit and no one had heard from him. Stewart had gone round to the Whittaker house but it was empty.

He was sat by Charlie's bedside. When there was a knock at the door. Stewart looked up and there stood Blane. He was supporting himself on a crutch. "Can I come in?"

Stewart nodded. "Where have you been?"

"Hospital." Blane answered walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting down. "How is she?" Blane brushed hair off her face.

"Doctors say that they're going to take her out of sedation next week. Why were you in hospital? What happened?" Stewart asked. "I went to your house but it was empty."

Blane hung his head. "I can't..." He shook his head. "I can't talk about it."

"Blane you're my best mate." Stewart shook his head.

"I'm just... I'm not ready... to talk about it yet." Blane answered. "I... My Dad... He wasn't... He hurt me and that's all I can say." Blane fought back the tears.

Stewart just stared at his best friend. "How long?"

Blane shook his head. "Since my... since my Mum over dosed." Blane sniffed.

"Four years!" Stewart exclaimed.

Blane hung his head.

There was a second knock at the door and Karen was stood there. "Blane we have to go now."

Blane nodded and stood up. He placed a kiss to Charlie's forehead. "I'll be back soon." He whispered. He looked up at Stewart. "I erm... I'll see you at school?"

Stewart nodded. "Yeah. You look after yourself ok?" He got up and hugged Blane.

Blane gave him a small smile. "You too."

The drive to Karen's house was silent. The car pulled up outside a white two story house, with a neatly kept garden. Karen got out of the car, she helped Blane out of the car and took his bag from the back.

Karen opened the front door and stepped aside to let Blane in.

Blane walked into the hallway and looked around. The walls were painted a soft cream, there were wooden photoframes hanging from the wall. Ahead was a set of stairs leading to the first floor. To the left was a doorway leading into what looked like was a living room and just beyond the stairs to the left was a small hallway leading into what had to be the kitchen.

Karen shut the door. "Emilia, we're home." She called out.

Footsteps came from upstairs and then a girl about Blane's age appeared on the steps. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. The right side of her face was scarred like someone had burned her. She smiled at him. "Hi, you must be Blane." She held out her hand.

Blane shook it. "Hi."

"Emilia why don't you show Blane where his room is?" Karen suggested.

Emilia nodded. "Sure." She turned to Blane with a smile. "Follow me."

Blane followed Emilia up the stairs. She showed him down the corridor and opened a door to a room. "So this is your room. Bathroom is that door at the end on the right. That's my room across the hall." She motioned to a door. "If you need me."

"Thank you." Blane stepped into the room. It was simple, white walls, a bed, a desk, a chest of drawers, a bedside cabinet and a wardrobe.

"Well I'll erm... leave you to settle in." Emilia turned and left, heading back into her own room and shutting the door.

Blane shut the door to his own room and sat down on the bed, setting his bag beside him. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. He curled up on the bed and fell asleep, completely exhausted.

_His father was leering over him as he lay on the floor. _

_"I'm going to kill you, you fucking son of a bitch. You're a wothless, pathetic, piece of nothing. No one cares about you." He shouted. _

_Blane saw Stewart stood behind his Dad. "Stew. Help me." He begged. _

_"Why should I?" Stewart asked. "You're nothing but a liar." He vanished into the darkness. _

_The scene changed to a church. He saw Rose and Daisy stood by a coffin. "I never really like him. I just put up with him because we had to work with him. He was so annoying." Rose said. _

_Daisy nodded. "I'm glad he's dead." _

_They laughed. _

_Blane looked into the coffin and saw his own body laying there. _

_"Blane." He turned around and saw Charlie stood behind him. _

_She was cut up really back and her eyes were hollow and dead. She was covered in blood. Charlie raised a hand and pointed at him. _

_Blane let out a scream. _

"Blane." Someone was shaking him.

Blane's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed panting.

Emilia was sat on the edge of his bed. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare." She rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand.

Blane looked at her. "What are you doing?" He pulled his hand away.

"It's a calming technique." Emilia answered.

He felt a pang of guilt. She was only trying to help. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Emilia gave him a small smile. "It's cool. I know the nightmares are crappy."

"You?"

Emilia pointed to her face. "My last foster parents did this to me... among other things." She shrugged. "It never really leaves you, the memories, the hurt but there are ways of coping with it. I can show you if you'd like?" She smiled at him.

Blane nodded. "I just want to forget." He ran a hand through his hair. "Everytime I close my eyes I see his face, I can feel him touching me, hear him taunting me and he's still out there."

Emilia took his shaking hand in hers. "He's not going to hurt you again Blane. He can't touch you here." She told him.

"And I'm so worried about Charlie." Blane sniffed. "She's my rock. I can't... I just can't loose her." He shook his head.

"You won't." Emilia shook her head. "The doctors have said she's out of the danger zone. She's going to live." She told him.

Blane looked up at her. "But what if the people that tried to kill her, try again?" He asked.

Emilia sighed. "Trust in MI9. They'll protect her, just like we're protecting you."

Blane nodded.

Back at the hospital...

A man snuck into Charlie's room unnoticed. He looked down at the girl and sneered. He walked over to the IV drip and pulled out a needle. He stuck the poison into the tube and injected it into the tube. Slowly Charlie's heart rate slowed... And flat lined.

**Dun, dun, dun. Please don't kill me! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. *Hides behind sofa*.**


End file.
